The present invention relates to an automatic cassette loading apparatus and method of the type comprising one or more loading modules provided with a support hub mounted to a front wall of the loading apparatus which is rotatably operable and designed to operatively engage a reel of magnetic tape (commonly referred to as a "pancake") through a coupling exhibited by said reel, and a loading station designed to engage individual cassettes to be loaded so as to wind a predetermined amount of magnetic tape from said pancake into said cassettes; supply means to individually send the cassettes to be loaded to the loading station; and receiving means to accept the loaded cassettes from the loading station.
Some of the aspects and elements used in the apparatus and method of the present invention are the object of other patent applications filed on the same date by the same applicant which are incorporated herein by reference.